


Annual Tradition

by OhThatsViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Is he lonely?, Loneliness, letter writing, we'll never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet
Summary: Caustic doesn't celebrate his birthday often but he does have one tradition for this day that he upholds every year - writing to his mother.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	Annual Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to the big boy.

It was just another day for Caustic as sat on the ship on the trip back from the arena. Today’s game had been quite successful and he had much to note down. Of course, he was aware it was his birthday today but he’d chosen to ignore that fact. He’d never enjoyed such celebrations and saw them as a tremendous waste of time. Last year, Natalie had convinced him to do something lowkey with her to mark the occasion which he didn’t hate as much as he thought he would. She hadn’t made him a similar offer this year considering their strained relationship of late. Which is why he was so surprised to see the young electrician standing before him when he finally looked up from his notes.   
“Miss Paquette?” he asked inquisitively, setting his notebook to the side. “Are you in need of something?”  
“Not from you, Doctor,” she replied firmly. “But I did remember it was your birthday, and since I haven’t noticed anyone else wishing you a pleasant day...I will.”  
Caustic never quite understood how or why Natalie was always graceful towards everyone, despite what she thought of them. He was about to thank her for her kind words until he heard the sound of stirring coming from the room next door and Octane’s masked face was suddenly peering around the corner at them.   
“Whoa! It’s your birthday, compadre?! What are you now? Like eighty?”   
Mirage’s head of curls soon followed, squinting over the speedster’s shoulder.   
“Wait...he can’t be that old. _Right?_ ” 

Caustic was beginning to wish that Natalie hadn’t approached him at all, now that he had to listen to all of the half-hearted well wishes from his fellow Legends for the rest of the trip. It was a huge relief when he finally returned home and was able to have the peace and quiet he craved. He kicked his boots off near the front door, stored his game gear away in its storage unit and put the kettle on to boil to make himself some fresh tea. This was his usual post-game ritual but today was going to be slightly different. He eased himself into his office chair and tucked himself behind his desk, pulled out a clean sheet of paper and smoothed it out with worn hands before clicking his pen. He let out a deep sigh, preparing himself to begin the only tradition he’d kept for this day for the last decade; writing to her.

_Greetings Mother,_

~~_I hope_ ~~  
~~_I trust you are keeping well._ ~~

_I trust you are still engaging in your New Age nonsense. I, myself, am well as I write this annual correspondence. Since I last wrote, I have decreased my body fat by 2% and increased my muscle mass 3%. I have been preparing myself for this coming year. My greatest research is yet to be conducted. Soon...Once everything is in place._

_Though, I suppose you would not care about that, would you? You would detest it, I’m sure. Always concerning yourself with your ignorant, hippie nonsense instead of scientific fact. Tell me, mother; those rosa rubiginosa that you were so fond of...have they perished as I warned you they would? How do your crystals and menial attempts to tempt fate through manifestation, keep away the pests? I jest-_

_If you had seen it...what I’ve created. I do not doubt that you would not see the beauty in it. I have been continuing to perfect my pesticide, using some of my own plants for testing. I have seen many pests have a vast range of different reactions after coming into contact with it. They may crumble or contort, but the result is always the same. ~~If you had been more open minded to my ways~~_  
~~_I could have tended your garden with_ ~~

_Of course, human subjects share similarities when meeting their demise to a more concentrated variant. Observing...it never loses its luster. Perhaps, you might see it too if you happen to watch the Games some day. I hunch that you do tune in to watch that boy. ~~If it brings you any comfort~~_  
_I do find him most obnoxious. ~~Initially, he impressed me mildly~~_  
~~_Miss Paquette seems to find him_ ~~

_I must return to my work now. I have much to do and prepare. I am sure if this were under other circumstances, you would wish me to engage in frivolous birthday activities, like we once would like the other mindless simpletons I am forced to associate myself with here. Their attempts of camaraderie are all for nought. ~~Though last year Miss Paquette insisted on preparing lunch for us both. It was not as insufferable as I~~_  
_I prefer my time in solitude, as you well know._

_Regards,_  
_Your son,_  
_Alex._

Caustic leaned back in his chair, setting his pen down while his sterling-green eyes skimmed over the inked paper in front of him. He pushed himself away from his desk with some force, causing the wheels of his chair to squeak slightly on the flooring. He stood and made his way towards the bookcase across the room and stooped down to begin searching on the lowest shelf. He shoved some folders to the side, reaching towards the back to retrieve an old, battered folder made of mustard coloured cardboard. Caustic took it back to his desk and lay it flat before tucking the letter he’d written inside to rest amongst all the similar ones from previous years, that had gone unsent but unforgotten. He stood over it with his hands placed on his hips, until a heavy knocking on his door disturbed him. 

Caustic grumbled to himself as he made his way to answer the door, huffing heavily when he found no-one on the other side. It’s not that he particularly wanted visitors but he didn’t take kindly to feeling like someone was trying to waste his time; probably Silva or Witt’s idea of an idiotic pratical joke. He was about to slam the door shut when something on the ground caught his eye - a small white box. Upon picking it up for inspection, Caustic discovered an envelope attached with a card inside.

_“We don’t always see eye to eye but as long as you’re around, we’re bruddahs. Happy birthday. Here’s something to sweeten you up a little.”_

He opened the box to find a scrumptious looking cream cake inside adorned with a variety of fresh fruits scattered over the top. Caustic peered around the hallway outside his home suspiciously for a moment before stepping back inside and closing the door. He held the box tightly in his hands. There may have been no sign of his not-so-mysterious gift-giver, but at least now he had something to go with his tea. 


End file.
